X dan Y
by zielle
Summary: Sumbu X itu sumbu horisontal, sementara sumbu Y itu sumbu vertikal. Mereka akan bertemu pada satu titik. Lalu di banyak titik, mereka akan membentuk sesuatu. Kalau diberi Z, mungkin yang akan terbentuk adalah kubus. / Ditulis untuk ulang tahun Temari yang sudah terlewat, ada kemungkinan untuk ulang tahun Shika nanti.


Sumbu X itu sumbu horisontal, sementara sumbu Y itu sumbu vertikal. Mereka akan bertemu pada satu titik. Lalu di banyak titik, mereka akan membentuk sesuatu. Kalau diberi Z, mungkin yang akan terbentuk adalah kubus.

* * *

 **Berdua**

Tepat ketika jarum panjang jam berhenti di angka dua belas dan jarum pendek di angka dua, Nara Temari datang ke teras belakang sambil membawa segelas teh hijau panas. Suaminya sedang bermalas-malasan seperti biasa, tiduran di lantai teras sambil memandang awan−juga sambil berpikir. Katanya, kapan lagi bisa bermalas-malasan seperti ini kecuali saat hari libur. Perempuan pirang itu cuma bisa menghela napas panjang. Berarti suaminya tidak berubah, tetap pemalas seperti dulu. Namun Temari tidak akan mengomel seperti biasanya, biarkan rusanya itu istirahat dengan caranya, ia telah berjuang sedemikian keras di hari kerja.

"Tehmu," katanya setelah gelas itu diletakkan di atas meja di tengah teras.

Tangan suaminya itu menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Itu adalah ajakan yang tanpa dipikir pun Temari akan bergabung. Ia duduk di ujung teras dan kakinya mengambang di atas rerumputan.

Dedaunan mulai berjatuhan dan angin musim gugur mulai terasa. Pemandangan pepohonan di belakang rumah terlihat oranye di mata Temari. Sambil mengayunkan kakinya, ia berpikir mengenai macam-macam hal.

"Shikadai kapan pulang?" tanya suaminya tiba-tiba.

Temari memandang suaminya yang sudah dalam posisi menyamping ke arahnya, lalu kembali memandangi dedaunan yang mulai berguguran.

"Sepertinya besok sore."

Putra tunggal mereka sedang berlibur di Suna, kampung halamannya Temari. Shikadai keras kepala ingin ke Suna, padahal perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna sampai 3 hari, belum lagi perjalan pulangnya.

"Hei, Shikamaru..." perempuan berkepang empat itu memanggil suaminya yang masih memandanginya, "kita masih punya waktu kira-kita dua puluh empat jam lagi untuk berduaan."

"Bagaimana kalau−"

Belum selesai Shikamaru bicara, Temari sudah memotongnya sambil menatap judes suaminya itu. "Apa?"

Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya, kembali melihat pemandangan kecil di belakang rumah mereka. "Mumpung kita berdua, siapa tahu Shikadai ingin punya adik."

Tanpa perlu diperpanjang, Temari bungkam saja. Sebenarnya ia bungkam karena sudah tahu pada kegiatan mereka di jam berikutnya kalau menyangkut hal seperti ini.

* * *

 **Skill**

"Padahal Boruto, anaknya Naru−maksudku anaknya hokage sudah punya adik."

"Ah iya, istrinya hokage itu, Hinata-san, memberiku dua ekor gurita lumayan besar. Kau tahu 'kan aku dan teman-teman suka berkumpul seminggu sekali di rumah secara bergiliran, kemarin kami dari rumah hokage. Hinata-san bilang itu oleh-oleh yang terlalu banyak dari tamu desa, jadi dibagikan."

Padahal Shikamaru berharap pembicaraan mengenai adik untuk Shikadai dilanjutkan. Sebagai respon, Shikamaru memandang istrinya yang langsung menatap balik.

"Kau mau kumasakkan sashimi? Ibu mengajariku memasak sashimi dua hari kemarin."

Yang ada diingatan Shikamaru tiba-tiba adalah masakan ibunya yang sudah jarang dinikmatinya. Seketika ia merasa kangen berat.

"Yakin bisa?" Shikamaru bukannya meremehkan kemampuan urusan dapur Temari, cuma meyakinkan.

"Kau meremehkanku?"

Tuh 'kan Temari merasa diremehkan.

"Bukan begitu... kau 'kan baru belajar, jadi lebih baik masak makanan yang sudah kau kuasai saja dulu."

"Jadi maksudmu kau takut sashimiku gagal?"

Dari jaman Shikamaru usia empat tahun sampai sekarang, ia masih belum bisa menemukan solusi untuk hal sepele ini. Omelan perempuan. Mulai dari ibunya yang dari dulu hobi merecokinya, teman satu timnya si Ino itu, hokage kelima Tsunade, dan sekarang istrinya.

"Kapan aku bisa mengasah kemampuan baruku kalau aku cuma mengeluarkan kemampuan itu-itu saja yang aku bisa?!"

'Maksudku, kalau gagal 'kan sayang. Lebih baik memasak yang sudah pasti kau bisa saja biar tidak ada kemungkinan gagal. Kan mubazir.'

Itu cuma pembelaan diri yang akhirnya Shikamaru telan sendiri. Mau membela diri seperti apalagi kalau kodratnya perempuan itu selalu benar.

* * *

 **Batas**

"Hei... Shika, kau tidur?" tanya perempuan pirang itu keheranan karena suaminya yang sedang tiduran itu tidak kunjung buka suara.

"Tidak, aku cuma menutup mata saja." Katanya sambil bangkit dan duduk seperti istrinya. "Kau benar kok, jadi masak sashimi saja."

Temari memandang suaminya sejenak lalu duduk menghadap suaminya. "Tidak, tidak."

Keheranan, Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku paham." Cengiran lebar yang selalu ditunjukkan pada suaminya itu muncul. "Walau negeri kita sedang aman-aman saja, aku harus tetap mengirit. Memasak makanan yang sudah kukuasai dulu 'kan biar tidak mubazir kalau gagal."

Bibir Shikamaru sudah mangap hendak berbicara, tetapi kembali tertutup rapat. Iya, benar. Maksudnya untuk menghindari kegagalan memasak, tetapi bukan untuk alasan mengirit juga sih.

"Kemarin aku belanja dengan Ino. Kita patungan beli sayuran satu ikat besar karena harganya lebih murah dari pada membeli tiga ikat kecil. Harga beras juga begitu, jadi kita beli satu karung besar."

"Sejak kapan kau patungan belanja?"

"Sejak harga kebutuhan pokok naik."

Berarti sudah sejak lama. Sejak hokage menaikkan harga kebutuhan pokok karena ada protes dari kaum petani dan produsen makanan.

"Bulan depan uang belanja kunaikkan."

"Yes! Aku bisa beli kimono baru kalau begitu!"

"Apa?" Shikamaru mengernyit.

"Kesepakatan kita adalah, aku bisa pakai sisa uang belanja untuk kebutuhan pribadiku."

"Aku tahu." Lalu lelaki itu berhenti sejenak untuk menyesap teh buatan istrinya yang mulai menghangat, "Gunakan uang lebih itu untuk membeli kebutuhan rumah tangga kita sendiri. Walaupun harganya lebih murah kalau beli banyak, beli lah untuk kebutuhan rumah kita. Kita punya Shikadai, kau harus beli bahan makanan dengan kualitas bagus."

Temari memang cerewet tingkat akut, tetapi ia bukan tipe perempuan yang pembangkang. Ia paham dimana saat dirinya harus merecoki suaminya dan saat dirinya harus diam.

* * *

 **Cantik**

"Saat belanja bersama Ino kemarin, aku lihat kimono yang cantik, Shikaaa..."

Pasti Temari ingin minta antar untuk beli kimono baru. Bukannya tidak mau mengantar, tapi baginya hari libur itu sakral. Mending waktunya itu tidak dipakai sia-sia. Lebih baik bermalas-malasan berdua seperti ini. Kalau bisa sih melakukan hal yang dibicarakan di awal obrolan.

"Kau tetap cantik kok walau tidak pakai kimono baru."

Sumpah, Shikamaru tidak ada maksud untuk menggombal atau sejenisnya. Ia jujur sejujur-sejujurnya.

"Gombal." Pipi perempuan itu merona, Shikamaru makin ingin− ah, sudahlah.

"Bilang saja tidak mau mengantarku beli kimono baru."

Perkataan Temari ada benarnya juga. Namun yang paling benar itu Temari tetap cantik walau tidak pakai kimono baru. Tidak pakai baju pun bagi Shikamaru tetap cantik. Ralat− mungkin kategorinya beberapa level di atas cantik. Ditambah pipi yang merona.

Stop− bisa jadi Shikamaru hilang kontrol.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan istrinya yang hendak beranjak.

"Aku mau siap-siap beli kimono baru, bersama Ino."

"Sudah sore."

Temari manyun.

Sisi kekanakannya kadang muncul. Bagi Shikamaru itu lucu, mengingat usia mereka terpaut tiga tahun, dan Temari lah yang lebih dewasa.

"Baik lah." Temari masih manyun. "Lepaskan, aku mau menikmati sisa sore ini dengan caraku."

Begitu Shikamaru melepaskan genggamannya, Temari langsung balik arah.

Catatan, apa yang Shikamaru katakan mengenai cantik adalah benar. Karena bagi Shikamaru, cantik itu adalah ibunya dan Temari adalah yang kedua paling cantik. Meski kini tubuh ibunya sudah dimakan usia dan perut Temari sempat bergelambir sehabis melahirkan, bagi Shikamaru mereka itu cantik.

* * *

 **Sore**

Beberapa menit setelah Temari masuk ke dalam rumah, Shikamaru jadi berpikir kemana perginya perempuannya itu. Temari tidak akan marah untuk hal sekecil ini. Mungkin ia siap-siap untuk memasak makan malam, atau mungkin tidur sore. Shikamaru cuma berpikir positif.

Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Dan benar, Temari kembali dengan buku di tangannya. Buku mengenai psikologi yang Shikamaru belikan beberapa hari lalu. Langkah kaki Temari berhenti, lalu ia kembali dengan posisi duduk di tepian teras sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang mengambang di atas rerumputan. Namun, agak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru duduk sekarang.

Masih manyun rupanya. Merajuk versi Temari itu imut bagi Shikamaru. Biarkan ia lalukan apa yang ia mau, selama apa yang dilakukan bagi otak dewasa Shikamaru maupun Temari itu 'benar'.

Temari yang sedang diam sambil baca buku begini terlihat lebih menggoda di mata Shikamaru. Wajahnya yang disinari cahaya matahari sore seakan berkilauan. Iya, di mata Shikamaru kok. Namun lelaki itu tidak mau mengacaukan momen.

"Menikmati waktu soremu, 'kan?" perempuan yang ditanya kaget. "Ini juga salah satu caraku."

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru beringsut ke pangkuan Temari dan tidur di atas pahanya. Tangan kanan Temari menjalar ke ubun-ubun Shikamaru, mengelus sampai mata Shikamaru terasa berat. Dan sebelah tangannya lagi masih memegang buku yang diberikan suaminya itu.

Kalau sudah bagini sih, tidak akan ada obrolan sampai langit mulai gelap, dan perut mereka menyadarkannya sendiri. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama dan kembali ke dalam rumah sambil bergandengan.

* * *

Ditulis untuk ulang tahun Temari yang sudah terlewat, ada kemungkinan untuk ulang tahun Shika nanti.

Reader-san, did you figure it out?


End file.
